Charming Teens
by charmedmarie
Summary: Before the magic, before the power, they were just four teenage sisters being raised by their oldest sister after their grandmother died. See what happens when you have four Halliwells under the same roof, all with teenage horomones and attitudes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1Meet the Sisters

Nineteen-year-old Prue Halliwell sat there at her desk. Secretary for the San Francisco Museum. Ok, so it wasn't a great job, but it was a job that came with a check. The museum always fascinated her as a child. The pictures, the stories. At least she could work and still take night classes. Maybe one day she would do more than answer phones. After all, she had sisters to take care of. Three of them to be exact. Grams had died just a month ago leaving her with custody of her little sisters. She knew she would miss out on a lot, but these were her sisters. They depended on her. Piper was a senior in high school. She was almost 18 now. That helped a lot with the courts giving custody to Prue. Phoebe was 16 and a typical teenager. She was in trouble every time she turned around and Paige. Poor Paige. She was only 14 and already felt the weight of an adult. So tenderhearted and so innocent. Only thirty minutes to go then I'm off to class.

The ringing phone pulled Prue from her daydream. _Back to work_. She thought to herself.

Back at the manor things were there normal wreck. Piper was busy in the kitchen trying to get dinner ready. She knew she had a little while before Prue would be home, still she wanted everything to be perfect.

Paige sat at the table with her books in front of her. She was always the first to get homework done. Phoebe on the other hand was plopped in front of the tv, music blaring from the living room.

"Pheebs, is your homework done?" Piper called out to her.

"No." Phoebe turned the t.v. up louder.

Piper took off her oven mitt slamming it down on the counter and prepared for yet another battle with her oh so annoying little sister.

"Wait." Paige stood up in front of her. "I'll go talk to her. You know how she is. She'll just not do it at all because she knows it pisses you off."

"Fine." Piper turned around and let out a sigh. She didn't understand why Phoebe had to be so stubborn. Why couldn't Phoebe just try to behave? Piper shook these thoughts from her head and went back to her cooking. She smiled as she thought of her plans after dinner. That was when Leo was coming over. She had been dating him for almost six months now, and things were starting to get pretty serious between them.

Paige flopped down on the couch beside Phoebe. She stared at her until Phoebe finally looked up. She knew her sister hated it when she stared.

"What!" Phoebe snapped trying to sound angry. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the puppy face Paige was making at her. This made her even more mad.

"Please come do your homework. Prue will blow a gasket if you haven't done it by the time she gets home." Paige batted her eyes at Phoebe in a silly way.

"Paige, leave me alone." Phoebe tried to turn and face the other way but she could still feel Paige staring at her. "Fine! Just stop looking at me like that"

Paige giggled as she watched Phoebe stand up and stomp off to the kitchen. "Works every time." She smiled, pleased with herself as she stood and followed her into the kitchen.

An hour later when Prue arrived she was slightly relieved to find dinner ready and her two youngest sisters finishing up their homework. Piper shot her an I told you so smile as she set the plates on the table.

"How was your day?" Piper asked as she sat the meatloaf on the table.

"Good, boring, but good. What about yours? Did you pass that trig exam?" Prue had helped Piper study for in most of the night before.

"I got a B. Pretty good if you ask me." Piper sat down and started fixing her own plate.

"What about you guys? All the homework get finished?" She glared at Phoebe as she finished that sentence.

"Yes, it got finished." Phoebe shot her a look as well.

They were all eating and engrossed in conversation when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Paige jumped up and ran to the door. "It's Leo." Paige said making kissing noises at Piper who ignored her, although her face blushed slightly.

They all watched as Piper and Leo stood there, flirting with each other and leaning into a gentle kiss. Phoebe leaned over to Paige and whispered. "Do you think they've done it yet?"

Paige let out a giggle.

"Ouch!" Phoebe yelled as Prue kicked her from under the table.

"Watch your mouth Pheebs." She gave her an evil eye as she finished the last drink of her tea. "Since you two have nothing better to do, I guess you can wash the dishes."

"Man, thanks a lot Phoebe." Paige huffed as she stood up and started clearing the plates.

Phoebe stuck her tongue out as soon as Prue's back was turned. "Why does she always have to be a witch?" She looked to Paige for an answer.

"Why do you always have to be a smart ass?" Paige said in a tone that mocked Prue. They both burst out laughing as they started washing.

By nine the younger of the girls were off to bed. Each had their own room which kept most of the drama down. Piper and Leo were sitting on the couch cuddled up together watching a movie. Prue came to the door way and motioned for Piper.

Piper reluctantly got up and walked into the hallway out of Leo's sight. "Yea?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm going to bed." She peaked around the corner at Leo who was caught up in the movie. "What time is Leo leaving?"

"I don't know." Piper was kind of hurt by that question. "What, you don't trust me?"

"You I trust, him… well he is a seventeen year old guy."

"We'll be fine. Just go." Piper blushed a little. She knew what Prue was getting at.

"You sure you don't want to talk, ya know, about anything." Prue asked. Man this was awkward. These were the times when she really missed her mom.

"Prue, I had the sex talk when I was like twelve. I don't need any advise."

This made Prue blush a little. Talking about sex with her little sister was just too weird. "Ok, just please, be careful." She hugged her sister and walked up the steps.

Piper rolled her eyes and went back to the sofa where Leo smiled at her. Man she loved that smile.

Prue opened the door to Paige's room. She loved this part about being the grown up. Her sisters always looked so sweet when they were sleeping. She gently took the book from Paige's hand that she must have fallen asleep reading. Brushing Paige's hair back from her face she turned out the light on her nightstand and quietly walked out.

As she opened Phoebes door she was a little annoyed. The shoes in the floor almost stopped the door from opening. She tripped over a pair of boots making a loud thud as she caught herself on the wall. "Pheebs." She wined as she carefully walked around the clothes and other junk that was scattered about the floor. She had to smile though when she saw Phoebe, her head at the foot of the bed and the covers hiding everything except for the top of her head. Quietly she turned and made her way back through the mess.

As the door closed, Phoebe opened her eyes and a sneaky grin crossed her face. "Time for me to go play." She said to herself as she pulled the covers back revealing a tight black top and her favorite pair of jeans. She picked up the boots Prue had tripped over earlier and carried them to the window. She had done this so many times now, she knew the steps by heart. Within a heartbeat she was down on the ground outside looking up at her window. The sound of breaking limbs startled her a little but her scream was muffled by the hand that cupped over her mouth.

"Careful babe, wouldn't want to get caught." Charlie said as he pulled her close to him. He had the bad boy image that Phoebe was just instantly drawn to dark hair that was combed down, almost covering his beautiful blue eyes. He had an earring in his ear and the smell of his cologne just melted her.

"You scared the shit out of me." She smiled as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Come one, the party's at Rick's house tonight." He grabbed her hand as the two of them ran down the road and jumped into his car.

Her blood was racing through her, if Prue caught her she knew she'd be dead.

Jimmy started his car and the two of them sped down the road. Phoebe laughed as Charlie turned the radio up and handed her a beer. "Let the party begin." Phoebe popped the top and started on her first of many for that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2Busted

Piper snuggled closer to Leo. She loved the way he smelled. She felt butterflies in her stomach as he lifted her head and slowly began kissing her. It was so hard to believe that just a year ago she was a nerd with glasses and braces, hardly ever noticed by the guys. Now right here in her own house she was making out with the hottest guy in school. She moaned a little as Leo started kissing her on her neck.

"Piper." He said pulling away from her.

"Yea."

"Can we go some place a little less, you know, open." Leo tried to sound romantic, but it actually came out a little scared.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I know Prue said she was going to bed, but.." His voice trailed off as he looked up to the doorway.

"Your afraid she'll walk in here?" She asked hiding a smile.

"Yea. If you don't want to, that's fine. We can stay in here and finish the movie." He tried not to sound nervous, but the truth was he was feeling the same butterflies in his stomach.

"No, I want to. We can go up to my room, but we have to be quiet." Piper smiled seductively at him as she stood up, gently pulling him up with her. The two of them quietly walked up the stairs hand in hand. Piper was truly terrified that Prue would come barreling out of her door any minute. Much to her surprise though, they made it to her room and closed the door without making a sound.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked in a whisper as the two of them stood there at the foot of the bed.

"I'm sure Leo." She leaned up and kissed him more deeply than she ever had before.

Leo's heart pounded as he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Slowly he began unbuttoning her shirt. He started kissing her on her now exposed chest.

Piper felt the chill bumps on her skin as his lips touched her. She couldn't help but smile. She loved the way this felt. This would be her first time. She really liked Leo, he was always good to her. She reached down and pulled his face closer to hers slowly untucking his shirt so she could take it off for him. Within seconds the two of them were under the covers, skin to skin. Leo pulled back from her kiss just to ask one more time. "Are you sure?"

Piper bit her bottom lip and nodded. She was more sure about this than she had ever been about anything.

Phoebe knew she was drunk. Everything was looking a bit hazy now as she drank the last swallow of beer from her cup. She smiled as Charlie walked up to her. She grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"You're cup's empty. Want another one?" He asked, still trying to catch his breath from the kiss.

"Slure." Phoebe said, realizing now that her speech had defiantly started to slur.

"I'll be back." Charlie walked over to the table and started fixing her a drink.

"All alone?"

Phoebe turned to see who was talking. She stumbled a little and had to really concentrate to see who it was.

"Phoebe right? I'm Cole. I think we have English together." He smiled at her.

Man that's a nice smile. Phoebe thought to herself. "Cole, right. What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come to see what the fuss was about. Want to dance?" He asked holding her hand out for her to take it.

She looked back over her shoulder and saw that Charlie was still at the table talking to one of his friends. "Yea." She answered.

Cole took her by the hand leading her out to the floor where the two of them started dancing. She was having fun at first, and to be honest, this guy really could dance. She felt herself getting dizzy and tried to catch herself before she fell. Too late.

"I got you." Cole said as he reached his arms out catching her before she fell to the ground.

Looking up at him she couldn't help but laugh and soon he joined in with her.

"Having fun?" Charlie asked, you could tell by his voice he didn't like what he was seeing.

"Charlie." Phoebe stood up straight pulling away from Cole. She could see that he was angry. "Charlie, this is Cole."

"Nice to meet you." Cole extended his hand out to shake Charlie's. He was only met with a hateful stair.

"Time to go Phoebe." Charlie reached out and snatched her hand in his, dragging her out of the party.

"Charlie wait, we were only dancing." Phoebe tried to explain. Before she knew it they were standing beside Charlie's car.

"Get in." He ordered.

"Charlie listen." Phoebe reached out putting a hand on the car for balance. "We were just…." Her mouth closed with the impact of the slap. _He just hit me_. She reached her hand up and rubbed her eye, which was now starting to sting.

"Just dancing, I know. You made me look like an idiot, out there with your hands all over some guy."

"It wasn't like that." Before she could say anything else Charlie had both of her arms pinned to the side of the car.

"Shut up and get in. I'm taking you home." He snatched his hands away from her and stomped off to the driver side door.

Tears had now started to form in her eyes. With a shaky hand she opened the door and got in, sitting as close to it as humanly possible. She was still trying to process everything that had just happened.

_Ow. Ow_. Piper thought_. It doesn't look like it hurts this much in the movies_.

"You ok?" Leo asked. He knew this was her first time.

She bit her lip to hide the slight pain she was feeling. "Yea." She pulled him down into a kiss. She could feel him trembling as he kissed her. She closed her eyes and let herself slip into the passion she was feeling. She felt her breathing get heavier as she starting moving with Leo.

She couldn't help but smile at him as he lay by her side, still trying to catch his breath. He reached his arm out pulling her closer to him.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Charlie slammed his car into park in front of the manor. He hadn't said much to Phoebe on the drive home, just the occasional loud sigh. It was now a little after three in the morning, Phoebe knew she had to get in that house before Prue got up.

"Are you going to stay mad forever?" Phoebe asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Charlie reached over grabbing Phoebe by the back of her head, his hand tightly gripping her hair. "You better not ever do that to me again." He said through gritted teeth.

Phoebe's voice shook as she answered him. "I won't." She was trying to keep tears from falling and could feel herself trembling.

Charlie's grip loosened as he pulled her closer to him. "You're my girl Phoebe. I just can't stand the thought of you with someone else." He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I better go." She slowly pulled away from him, she didn't know how to feel right now.

"Give me time to get home then call me." He smiled as he watched her get out of the car. Slowly he put it in drive and started down the road.

Phoebe took in a deep breath as she prepared to climb back up to her room. She was almost completely through the window when the lights came on. There by the door stood Prue, arms crossed and a look that made Phoebe wish she could disappear.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked, trying to be quiet.

"Out." Phoebe said pulling her last leg clear of the window and turning to close it behind her.

"Phoebe!" Prue screamed, her voice carrying through every room.

Leo sat up in a panic. He had fallen asleep there with Piper. "Damnit." He said while trying to pull his pants on.

"You have to get out of here." She handed him his shirt, her blood was racing now.

Leo slipped on his shirt and grabbed his shoes. "Think I can make it out the front door?"

"Yea." She stood up slipping her own shirt back on. She walked over to the door, cracking it open and peaking out. She could still hear Phoebe and Prue screaming at each other. "Hurry." She ushered him out.

Leo ran out the door, stopping and turning around quickly to kiss Piper. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Just go." She pushed him down the hallway and watched him as he disappeared down the stairs. Time to referee. She thought to herself as she walked to Phoebe's room. A very sleeping looking Paige met her in the hallway.

"What's going on?" She asked through a yawn.

"I'll find out. You go back to bed." She gently turned Paige to face her room and watched as her baby sister flopped back on the bed and began to snore.

Piper opened the door to Phoebe's room and immediately got between the two. "Guys, it's three in the morning. I think you both need to take a break and talk tomorrow after you've had time to settle down." Piper was holding a hand on each sister, hoping she was strong enough to keep them from coming to blows.

"Fine, but you bet your ass we'll finish this tonight." Prue turned and walked out slamming Phoebe's door behind her.

Piper could see that Phoebe was crying. "You ok?" She asked putting a hand on her sisters shoulder. "Phoebe, you're shaking." Piper looked over at her concerned, it wasn't like Phoebe to get this upset. She fought with Prue all the time.

"I'm fine. I just need some sleep." Phoebe hugged Piper then turned and fell forward on her bed, not even bothering to take her boots off.

"I'll be there when you two talk, ok."

"Fine." Phoebe closed her eyes. She just wanted this night to end.

Piper turned and walked out, closing the door much easier than Prue had. She had to hold back a scream though as she turned and saw Prue standing inches from her in the hallway.

"You scared me." She said as she started walking to her room.

"Well after I talk to Phoebe, you and I will have a talk as well."

Piper turned to her with a confused look. "About what?" She asked.

"For starters, we can talk about why your shirt is on inside out." Prue walked passed her, slamming the door to her own room shut this time.

"Shit." Piper cursed under her breath. She walked to her room, her cheeks burning now with the embarrassment and fear she felt. Slowly she closed the door behind her. She knew it was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Talking

It was a rainy Saturday morning, almost afternoon really. Phoebe was finally awake and sitting in front of her mirror looking at her now very black eye. "There's no way to hide this." She sighed as ran her hands through her dark brown hair. She was thankful that Prue was still at work. She knew she'd have to deal with her, but at least she didn't have to do it right now. She jumped at the sound of knocking on her door. Quickly she picked up a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

"You up?" Piper opened the door.

"Yea."

"Want some breakfast?"

Phoebe turned to look at Piper. There was something different about her today. Her face looked slightly blushed, in fact, she looked like she had a glow to her. "No thanks." Phoebe still couldn't figure out what was so different about Piper.

"You ok Pheebs? What's up with the shades?" Piper walked closer to her.

Phoebe began to get nervous. She couldn't tell her the shades were hiding a black eye. She knew Piper would freak. "I'm fine, my eyes are just sensitive this morning." She could tell by the look on Piper's face that she wasn't buying it. Quickly, she changed the subject. "How was your night?"

Piper couldn't help but smile a little. She shook the thoughts of Leo from her mind. "Fine, we just watched a movie."

"Must have been a hell of a movie."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, when Charlie dropped me off this morning, Leo's car was still here. I just figured you two, ya know?"

"That would be none of your business." Piper snapped. It was then that she looked more closely at her sister. She could see that something wasn't right. "Pheebs, take of the glasses."

Phoebe's heart began to race. "Why?" Her voice was trembling a little.

"Pheebs." Piper reached over and took the glasses off. She gasped at the sight of the bruise on her sister. "What happened?" She looked closer inspecting every inch.

Thoughts raced through Phoebe's mind. She wanted so bad to just tell her, but she knew she couldn't. She had to talk to Charlie first. He had never hit her before, she thought maybe it was just a slip. "It's stupid really, I hit my head when I was climbing back in last night." Phoebe watched, trying to see if her sister actually bought it.

"That's a pretty bad shiner honey, why didn't you say anything about it earlier?"

"How could I? Prue lit into me no sooner than I got here."

"Speaking of Prue, she'll be home pretty soon. You know she's pretty pissed."

"I know." Phoebe stood up and started to pace. "You don't understand Piper, I'm not like you. I don't want to just hang around here and be boring."

"I'm not boring." Piper's voice sounded hurt. "There's a difference in being boring and being careful. You know Prue has to work hard at keeping custody of us. We'd be in foster care if it weren't for her."

"I know, but that doesn't make it fair." Phoebe didn't want to think about it anymore. She walked to the door and opened it. "What's for lunch?" She asked as Piper followed her lead and got up to walk down stairs with her.

Paige was already at the kitchen making a sandwich. She looked up as her sisters walked in. "Hi." You could barely understand her with the mouth full of food.

"Gross." Phoebe rolled her eyes as she walked past.

Paige swallowed hard, taking a drink of her water to wash the bite down. "I made you a sandwich." She slid a plate to the middle of the table that had two sandwiches sitting on it.

"Thanks." Piper smiled at her. Paige wasn't really much of a cook.

The three sat there eating lunch, the two older sisters trying to avoid any conversation that mentioned last night. They were laughing together when they heard the door open. Phoebe felt her heart skip. She knew it was Prue. She looked up and watched as her sister came around into the kitchen. Prue didn't even stop to make a snack. She looked from Piper to Phoebe. "Who wants to go first?"

"Piper does." Phoebe shouted as she quickly stood up and headed for her room.

"Don't go to far missy." Prue shouted behind her.

Piper was glaring at her younger sister as she watched her climbed the stairs.

"Well, I think I'll go watch TV." Paige quickly walked from the kitchen, she could feel the tension between the two.

"Anything you'd like to say?" Prue pulled out a chair and sat down as she watched her sister nervously fidget.

"No." Piper could feel the sting in her cheeks as her face blushed.

"Do you want to tell me what happened last night?"

"Not much, we just watched a movie and fooled around a little."

"Piper, I know when you're lying. I'm not asking for any kind of details, I just want to know the truth. Did you two..." There was really no easy way to finish that question.

Piper could see how difficult this was for Prue. "Yes." Her voice almost sounded like a whisper.

"I'm not going to lecture you, you're old enough to know what you want to do. I just hope you're smart enough to be safe about it. You were safe about it, right?"

_Oh shit. She's talking about a condom. I don't even remember._

Piper was interrupted by her thoughts. "Piper!" Prue was now watching her sister carefully almost as if she was trying to read her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. Yea, sure, we were safe." Piper was trying hard not to stumble over her words.

"You're sure?" Prue didn't sound convinced by her answer.

"I'm sure. I promise. I'm not trying to change the subject, but how about you let me talk to Phoebe?"

"Why?"

"Prue you didn't even notice she had a black eye. Apparently she hit her head trying to sneak back into the house."

"Why didn't she say something?"

"Did you give her a chance?"

Prue thought about that for a minute. She knew the answer. She hadn't really given her sister time to say much of anything.

"Prue let me talk to her. If things don't change, then you can try. Please?"

"Ok, but you have to make me a promise."

"What's that?"

"No more over night visits with Leo when your little sisters are home. I don't think that sets such a great example."

Piper let out a reluctant sigh. "Deal." She turned to go up the stairs. She knew she had to call Leo, but first she needed to talk to Phoebe. She walked up the stairs trying to put the thoughts of Leo to the back of her mind. Gently she knocked on Phoebe's door as she pushed it open. She could hear Phoebe talking so hesitated before saying anything.

"I know Charlie, it just scared me. Yea, I had fun too." Phoebe looked up and saw Piper standing at the door. "Can I call you back?" She hung the phone up. "Hello? Privacy?"

"Sorry." Piper walked further in. "What scared you?"

"As you said earlier today, that would be none of your business. What do you want?"

"Look, you don't have to get an attitude with me, I talked Prue into letting me talk to you instead of her. I can go get her if you want."

"So, talk."

"Pheebs, can you at least pretend to listen? I know how you feel. I don't like having to listen to Prue boss me around either, but it really is better than going into a foster home. She's worried about you, that's why she's so hard on you."

"Well, she doesn't have to be so mean about it. She's not mom Piper."

"I know that. But, it is her job to take care of us, like it or not. We have to set examples for each other. Wouldn't you be worried about Paige if she was staying out till three in the morning?"

"I guess you're right." Phoebe let out a defeated sigh. She knew Piper was right. No matter how much she hated to admit it.

"Well, I'll let you go back to whatever you were doing." As she walked out the door her cell phone rang. It was Leo. She had completely forgotten about him. Quickly she rushed to her own room, locking the door behind her. "Hello."

"Hi there."

Piper could tell he was smiling just from his voice. She hated having to ask him, but she knew she had to. "Leo, about last night…"

"Please tell me you don't have any regrets, I don't. At least I didn't have any."

"No, it's not that. I just needed to ask you something."

"Oh, ok."

"Leo, I just needed to know, see I don't really remember, did you use anything last night."

As soon as she said it Leo's jaw dropped on the other side. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He knew he couldn't lie to her. He had to tell her. Slowly he forced out the word. "No."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4Truth Hurts

Piper had waited three weeks now and was really starting to get worried. I cannot be pregnant. Prue will kill me. Thoughts raced through her head. She wasn't even eighteen yet, there's no way she was ready for a baby. She paced in front of the window again. Prue would kill her if she knew she ditched class. Leo was taking forever. He should have been back from the drug store by now. Their plan had been to meet back at the manor around 1. Where was he?

Leo made his way around the isles at the store. This felt too awkward for him. It's not everyday you have to go buy a pregnancy test for your girlfriend. He smiled at an elderly lady who was trying to maneuver her buggy through the crowded isles. He hurried past her to the isle he had been dreading to go down. As he scanned the items he could see all the different products. His eyes landed on a box of condoms. Now you show up. He shook his head as he looked down closer to the floor. "That'll work." He grabbed the box and rushed to the counter. He sat the box down and watched as the cashier scanned it. A loud beep made him look up at the lady.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll have to get a price check on this."

"It's twelve dollars." Leo answered, his face showing the disbelief.

The woman grabbed the microphone from beside the register. "Price check on lane 2, EPT pregnancy test. Price check for pregnancy test."

"You've got to be kidding me." Leo whispered under his breath. He could feel the sting in his cheeks as his face turned a lovely shade of red. After what seemed like forever he was more that relieved when the woman handed him the small brown bag. Tucking it under his arm he hurried out of the store. Thank goodness he didn't see anyone he knew.

Charlie waited impatiently by the road for Phoebe. He watched as other kids walked by, books in hand. He himself had already given up on school. To him there was no real point, at least to him there wasn't. It was time for her to be leaving for lunch. He thought he'd surprise her and pick her up. He smiled as he saw her coming out the door talking to someone. His smile quickly faded as he saw who she was talking to.

"I know, I thought it was pretty cool. At least we didn't blow up the lab." She looked up at him

"Yea, but you have to admit, Mr. Smith's face got pretty red when the smoke started to poof." Cole couldn't help but smile at her.

"Phoebe!" They both looked up to see a very angry Charlie quickly walking toward them.

"Charlie." Phoebe recognized that look. Fear ran through her. She looked over at Cole, almost pleading with him not to leave her.

"I better go." Cole walked away, although part of him wanted to stay with her. He walked off but turned back to see Charlie glaring at her. He shook his head and turned to walk away.

"I can't believe you." Charlie grabbed Phoebe by the arm, almost dragging her to his car. "I thought I'd do something nice, I thought I'd surprise you and this is what I get?"

"Charlie, it's not like that. You're hurting my arm." She tried to pull away but his grip was too tight.

"Shut up and get in the car." He opened the door and watched as she slowly leaned down to get in.

"Where are we going?" She tried so hard to hide the fear in her voice.

Paige walked to the cafeteria. She wasn't really hungry, but at least she got to see Kyle. He hadn't asked her out yet but she was hoping he would. He was the best runner on the track team.

"Paige." Kyle shouted out from behind her.

"Hey there." She smiled as he ran to catch up to her.

"So, what's on the menu today?"

"Peanut butter and jelly as always." She shook the small lunch bag in her hand.

"I thought you said your sister could cook." He joked.

"Come on, or well end up sitting in the nose picking section." She crinkled her face as she said it.

"Ew." Kyle reached down and took her hand as they both started to jog to the courtyard behind the school. He knew where she wanted to sit and made it to the fountain with her before anyone else could show up to claim the spot. "How's this?" He managed to say between breaths.

"Perfect." She smiled as he reached down and brushed some leaves that had fallen off of the bench. This was the spot where most couples went to eat lunch, the best place though was to sit on the concrete bench. It was just barely big enough for two people. "What did you bring?"

"He smiled as he took a bowl from his bag. "Left over pizza."

"You're gonna eat it cold?"

"Yea, taste better that way." The two of them started to eat their lunch. "Paige, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She took a bite of her sandwich.

"Well, there's a banquet coming up for the track team, and I sort of wanted to know….would you go with me?"

She wanted to stand up and scream. She didn't think she had ever been this excited. "I'd love to." She watched as a smile spread across his face. The two sat there and finished eating both looking up at each other every now and then to shyly smile.

Leo walked up the steps and was met by Piper who opened the door. "It's about time." She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in the house.

"Nice to see you too."

"I'm sorry, I'm just anxious." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know how to work that thing?"

"Leo, honey, there's only one way to do it." Piper patted him on the shoulder. She started up the stairs but stopped when she noticed he was behind her. "Where are you going?"

"With you."

"I don't think so. You do know I have to pee on a stick?"

"Ew. I didn't know that." For the second time today Leo's face began to blush. "I think I'll just wait down here."

She laughed a little as she watched him walk back down the stairs. She shook her head and continued to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she took in a deep breath. "Here we go." She took the test from the box, her hands shaking slightly.

She walked back down stairs to Leo. He was pacing the floor.

"Well, what did it say?"

"I don't know, I couldn't look."

"Piper!"

"Well, I'm scared Leo. What if it's positive?"

"Piper, whatever it is, I'm here with you and I will always be here with you." He reached down and took her hand. "We'll look at it together." Slowly the two walked up the stairs.

"Charlie, you're scaring me." Phoebe looked at him. He hadn't said anything the whole time. They were just sitting in his car in an empty parking lot. "Charlie, say something."

The pain hit her quickly this time as she felt the blow. It was the same eye as last time.

"I told you last time not to do that to me again. I'll be damned if when I show up today there you are, with the same guy as before. What the hell are you trying to do?"

She was trying to focus. He had hit her harder this time, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Answer me damnit!" He grabbed her by the arm, squeezing tightly.

"Let go. Let me go!" She shouted. She felt the sting again as he hit her. This time she felt the blood that dripped from her lip. Suddenly her fear turned into rage. Out of nowhere she got up enough courage to hit him forcefully with a head but. His grip loosened as he let go of her to hold his now bleeding nose. She opened the door and ran as quick as her legs would carry her. She wasn't far from the museum. She knew Prue would be there.

"Phoebe!" Charlie called out.

She didn't even turn back to look. All she wanted right now was Prue. She turned the corner out of the parking lot, there in view was the museum. She tripped as she tried to step onto the curb but quickly pulled herself to her feet. She grabbed the door with a trembling hand and pulled it open.

"Can I help you miss?" A security guard asked, looking intensely at her wounds.

"My sister. I need my sister." Tears now streamed down her face.

"Phoebe?" Prue watched as her sister turned to face her. She could see the blood now on Phoebe's lip, and what looked like a swelling eye. "Pheebs!" She shouted as she ran to her, taking her in her arms.

"I'm sorry Prue. I'm sorry." Phoebe melted into her sister's arms, crying uncontrollably now.

"It's ok." Prue tightened her grip on her sister. She could feel now that Phoebe was trembling. "Calm down honey, you're safe now." Prue was struggling with tears of her own. This was the first time in a long time that Phoebe had seemed so vulnerable. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she'd find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5The Trouble With Sisters

Phoebe sat in the passenger seat, tear stains still visible on her face. She was still nursing the busted lip and throbbing eye. She couldn't believe this had happened. How could she be so stupid? How could she let this happen? She did find relief in knowing now this didn't have to be a secret. She was glad Prue knew. She felt safer in some small way.

Prue pulled the car in the driveway. She hesitated before unbuckling her seat belt. "Pheebs?"

"Yea." Phoebe answered without looking away from her window.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea. I'm fine."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Prue's voice had started to crack. She felt so guilty right now. How could she not have seen this? These girls were her responsibility; it was her job to protect them. She felt deep in side that this was her fault.

"I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want to hear you say I told you so. You never liked Charlie to begin with."

"Phoebe, look at me." Prue waited until her gaze was met by Phoebe's. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so hard on you, but this is hard on me too. I didn't mean to let you down." Tears now fell from her face.

Phoebe let out a sigh as she reached down to unbuckle her seat belt. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. "You didn't let me down Prue." She rested her head on her sister's shoulder. She hated to see Prue cry. This was the first time since Grams died that she had seen her sister cry.

Prue gently pulled away from Phoebe's embrace. "The detective said to lay low for a while, until they find Charlie. Let's go in and get you cleaned up."

"Hey Prue?" Phoebe looked up, noticing something she didn't see a few seconds ago. "What's Piper doing home?"

Upstairs Leo and Piper were now opening the door to the bathroom. Leo stopped her before she walked in. "I just want you to know, whatever happens doesn't change anything. I love you, I always will." He hugged her tightly as they both took in a deep breath and walked in. There on the counter just in view was the test.

Piper reached out a shaking had and slowly picked it up. She looked at the test then back to Leo.

"Well?" He asked nervously.

"I'm not pregnant. Leo, I'm not pregnant." She shouted as she reached up and threw her hands around Leo's neck. The two stood there together, both relieved.

"Are you sure?" He asked, pulling her away from him.

"There's no plus sign. That means its negative and I'm not pregnant." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"You better be damn glad you're not."

Piper's smile faded as she turned to see a very pissed Prue standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

"Uh oh." She mumbled.

"Uh oh, all you have to say is uh oh?" Prue asked as she stepped into the bathroom. Leo, seeing how mad she looked, took a step back, almost falling into the bathtub.

"Prue, now, uh, hold on a minute." Piper was stumbling over her words.

"Leo, I think this would be a good time for you to leave." Prue looked at him with a stare so hateful it sent chills down his spine.

"No problem." Leo turned to kiss Piper.

"I don't think so." Prue said as she put a forceful hand on his chest.

"Right." Quickly he turned and walked out almost running into Phoebe in the hallway. "What happened?" There was no way to miss the swelling and dry blood on her face.

Phoebe had been standing there listening to the whole thing. "I'll tell you later. Right now I think you better get out of here before Prue gets her hands on you."

He nodded and continued to the stairs. To be honest, Prue scared the hell out of him. She wouldn't hurt Piper, he knew that, but there was no guarantee she wouldn't tear him apart.

"That wasn't fair Prue." Piper couldn't hide the anger in her voice. "You had no right to do him that way."

"Really? Piper you're in here taking a pregnancy test. How the hell did you think I'd react?"

"First of all, I never meant for you to find out. Second, it's my life Prue, you don't have the right to tell me what to do, or to scare off my boyfriend."

"You're grounded, for a month." Prue turned to walk from the bathroom.

"You can't do that?" Piper protested.

"Watch me. What do you think mom would have done?"

"That's just it Prue, you're not my mom. You're not Grams, you're just my sister." Piper closed her mouth quickly. She didn't mean for that to come out as harsh as it did. To make matters worse, she could tell by Prue's face that she had hurt her. "Prue." Piper reached out to touch her arm. Prue jerked her arm away, new tears now forming in her eyes. She shook her head as she turned from Piper and walked to her room, slamming the door behind her. For the second time today she felt like she had let her Grams and her mom down.

Piper turned to see Phoebe standing there, shaking her head in disbelief.

She was mad at Piper for making Prue cry, but worse than that, she was mad herself. She turned from Piper without saying a word and walked to her own room.

Piper stood there in the hallway. She knew she had gone too far. Slowly she started walking to Prue's room. Taking in a deep breath she knocked gently before pushing the door open. There on the bed lay Prue. Piper could tell she was crying. "Prue."

"Go away." Prue didn't even turn to look at her.

"Prue please." Piper walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry. I never should have said that. I was just mad."

Prue turned to look at her sister. "I know you didn't mean it. But you guys don't understand what this is like for me." She couldn't fight her tears any longer. "I don't like being the bad guy. I don't like having to tell you what to do. I miss being a sister."

"I know. We don't make it easy on you."

"Yea well, this is my fault. I have one sister who thought she was pregnant, another who got attacked and was too scared to tell me that it happened before."

"Who got attacked?"

"Phoebe, that creep Charlie hit her. Apparently, it wasn't the first time."

"Charlie hit her?"

"Yea, she was pretty upset about it earlier." Prue looked up at Piper, the strain of the day very clear on her face. "What I'm saying is I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm trying to make sure that you, Phoebe and Paige…."

Piper cut her off. "Damnit, Paige."

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to go back and pick her up." Piper jumped up from the bed, heading to the door. "I'll be back in a minute."

Paige sat outside the school. She had been waiting for Piper now for over half an hour. It wasn't like her to be late. Paige looked down to check her watch again. "Where are you?" She looked around, hoping for any site of her sister. She was starting to feel a mixture or worry and anger. Slowly she gathered up her books and started walking toward the manor. "How could she forget me?" She mumbled.

"Hey." Paige turned to see Kyle jogging up behind her.

"Hey." She smiled back at him.

"Where's your sister?"

"That's a good question. My guess is, she forgot me."

"Who could forget some one as great as you?" He blushed a little after he said it.

"Evidently, Piper can."

"Well, I can walk with you for a little ways."

The two continued to walk talking about classes and teachers. Kyle worked up enough courage to reach his free hand down and coolly slide it into Paige's. She felt butterflies well up in her stomach as they kept walking. Both were a little startled when they heard a car as it slowed beside them.

"Paige?"

She turned to see Charlie. She didn't really like him. She had no idea what Phoebe saw in him.

"Hey, Phoebe asked me to come pick you up."

Paige eyed him suspiciously for a minute, not sure whether or not to believe him. "Where's Piper at?"

"She, uh, she had to take Phoebe home. They asked me to come by and pick you up. Hop in, I'll take you home."

"But.." Paige started to protest, but was quickly cut off.

"Look, if you don't want to ride, that's fine. But I'm not gonna be the one to explain this to Prue."

"I better go." Paige looked up at Kyle who really didn't like the idea of her leaving with him, you could tell it by his face.

"You sure?" He tightened his grip a little on her hand.

"Yea. I don't want Prue to get pissed. I'll talk you tomorrow." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later."

He watched as she opened the door and climbed in. He felt an uneasy feeling as he watched them speed off down the road.

"So what's wrong with Phoebe?" Paige asked him.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Hey I have to make a stop before we head to your house." Charlie jerked the car into a different lane and turned down a side street.

Paige couldn't ignore the feeling now, something was definitely not right here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6The Warehouse

Piper pulled the Jeep slowly into the school parking lot. The lot was nearly vacant now. She looked around in hopes of seeing Paige somewhere near by. No such luck. She turned down and followed the sidewalk to the park, hoping Paige might have gone there. Parking near the curb she got out and started to search the near by empty benches and tables.

"Paige!" She turned to see a group of girls standing under one of the pavilions. "Hey, any of you seen Paige?"

One girl looked up from the circle, shaking her head then joining back into the conversation.

Frustrated Piper walked further into the park. "Paige!" She called out again.

"She's not here."

Piper turned to see a Kyle standing there. She smiled a little at him. "Do you know where she went?"

"You don't know?" He raised his eyebrow. That bad feeling he had earlier started to creep its way deep inside his stomach. "Some guy picked her up, he said you sent him."

"Leo?"

"No, this was a different guy. He use to go to school here last year I think. Charlie something."

Piper felt her heart sink. She fought the fear off for now, she knew she had to keep it together, at least until she found Paige. "Do you know where they went?"

"No. Is something wrong?" Kyle stepped closer to her.

"I hope not. Thanks for your help, I'm going to see if I can't find her."

"I'm coming with you." His voice let Piper know there was no arguing with him.

"Ok. Maybe you can help me find his car." Piper and Kyle got into the car. She lifted up her cell phone. She hated to call Prue, but she knew she'd better. Slowly she dialed the numbers. "Prue, hey it's Piper."

One the other end Prue was standing in the kitchen making sandwiches. "Hey, did you pick her up. I bet she was pretty pissed."

"Well, not exactly. Kyle said she left earlier. Prue, Charlie picked her up."

"What!" Prue dropped the knife she was using to cut the bread in halves. "What do you mean he picked her up?"

"He told her that I said to ride with him. I'm looking now to see if I can try to find his car."

"I'm calling the police. Keep your phone on, and let me know if you find her. Prue hung up with Piper and quickly dialed 911. "Yes, this is Prue Halliwell, I need to speak with detective Curtis." After a few moments of muffled shuffling on the other end she heard a guy's voice on the other line, but it wasn't Curtis.

"Officer Trudeau here."

Prue hesitated, it couldn't possibly be him. "Andy?" She asked, almost hoping she was wrong.

"That's me." He got quiet for a second on the other end. "May I ask who this is?"

"Yea, um, Andy it's me, Prue. Look I really need to talk to detective Curtis."

"I can tell him you called, he's in a meeting right now, something about an attack earlier today."

"That's what I needed to talk to him about. Phoebe was the one who was attacked today, and I think the guy who attacked her has Paige."

"Oh, Prue, I'm so sorry. Why don't you come down here, you'll need to fill out a report anyway."

"Ok, we'll be down there in a few." She hung the phone up as she sprinted up the stairs to Phoebe's room. "Pheebs?" She asked as she pushed the door open.

"Yea." Phoebe looked up from a book.

"We have to go downtown. I think Charlie kidnapped Paige." She walked out down the stairs, there was no time to wait.

Phoebe started to follow but stopped when she heard her cell phone ring. She picked it up from the nightstand and looked down to see a number she knew all to well. It was Charlie. With a shaking hand Phoebe hit the talk button. "Hello."

"There's my girl." Charlie smiled on the other end. "I was afraid you wouldn't answer."

"Where's my sister?" Phoebe blurted.

"You're sister's here. You know she is looks so much like you when she's sleeping."

"What did you do to her?" Phoebe was trying to sound more confident than scared.

"Nothing, yet. I just gave her something to help calm her down." Charlie looked at Paige who was lying on an old couch in the abandoned courthouse. Blood was starting to dry on a pretty bad gash on her forehead.

"If you hurt her, I swear…"

"Now, now, you aren't in the best place to threaten me are you?"

"What do you want?" She checked the doorway to make sure Prue wasn't listening.

"I want to talk, to you and only you. Meet me at the warehouse behind the old police station. I know you know where that is." He smiled as he thought back to the many times he and Phoebe had made out in his car there.

"Fine, don't hurt her, please."

"You show up here alone, and I promise your precious little sister will be fine." He hesitated a little. "No cops Phoebe. If I see even one, you'll never see her alive again. I'll be waiting for you." He hung the phone up and smiled, almost as if he were proud of himself.

Phoebe walked downstairs to see a very irritated Prue waiting by the door. "Come on Pheebs, we need to go." She held out Phoebe's jacket waiting for her to grab it.

"Prue, I think I'm gonna stay here, just in case he brings her back." She prayed Prue didn't see through her lie.

"Are you sure?" Prue watched. In a way she thought that might be a good idea. On the other hand, if he did show up that would leave Phoebe there, to face him.

"I'm sure. If he shows up here, I'll call you, I promise." She hugged her sister and watched as Prue walked out and got into her car.

She watched until Prue's car was out of sight. She put her jacket on shut the door behind her. She was barely halfway down the road when a car slowed down beside her.

"Phoebe?" Cole asked as he stopped his car by the curb. "What happened?" He quickly got out and started inspecting the bruising on her face.

"Long story and I don't really have time to explain." She continued to walk.

"Can I at least give you a ride?" He asked. He knew deep down something wasn't right.

Phoebe thought for a minute. "Only if you promise to drop me off. I can't tell you what's going on right now, but I promise I will later." She watched as Cole hesitated to answer her.

"Fine." He opened the door and waited for her to get in. Closing the door behind her he got in and sat behind the wheel. Following her instructions he slowly started out toward the old police station.

Prue walked through the glass double doors. Almost instantly she spotted Andy. He looked so goofy in his cop uniform.

"Prue." He motioned for her to come over to his desk.

She smiled as she walked over to him, stopping in front of his chair.

"I talked to Curtis, he's got officers out now looking for Charlie's car. I'm fixing to go out now."

"Can I go with you?" Her eyes pleaded with him to say yes.

He looked around to see if anyone had heard her. It looked as if no one did so he motioned for her to lean closer to him. "I'm not suppose to, but Paige is like a sister to me too. You can ride with me only if you promise to stay in the car at all times." He knew he couldn't tell her no, he never could.

"I promise." She whispered back to him.

"Meet me on the corner." He got up and walked away. Prue waited for minute before following his lead.

Piper and Kyle turned down another side road. "Where are they?" Piper looked over to Kyle who was looking intensely down every alley they passed.

"He wouldn't hurt her, would he?"

It was then Piper realized Kyle was just a child. He was the same age as Paige. She felt the fear inside her again as let the reality in his question sink it. "I hope not."

She continued driving and looking. Praying silently to herself that everything would be all right.

"This is close enough." Phoebe waited as Cole slowly pulled the car up to the curb. She could see the top of the old warehouse from there.

"Let me go with you."

"I can't Cole."

"Look, I'll stay out of sight, I promise."

"Cole please, just trust me." Phoebe got out and started down the alley. Her heart raced so hard she thought it would pound right out of her chest. Turning the corner she saw Charlie's car sitting right beside the light pole. She took in a breath as she walked up to the old doors. She pushed one of the opened and shivered at the creepy creaking sound it made. She felt an uneasy feeling as she walked through the abandoned hallways.

"That was fast."

She turned to see Charlie there. He reached up and took off his sunglasses revealing bruises of his own under each eye. "You know, I think you broke my nose." He slowly walked closer to her.

"What do you want?" Phoebe watched as Charlie walked closer, directly in front of her now.

"You." With that he threw a punch that blasted Phoebe in the face. She heard the bones crack and knew instantly her nose was broken. She dropped to a knee as she clasped her hands around her face, trying hard to stop the bleeding.

"A nose for a nose bitch." Charlie smiled as he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her with him down the hallway into an empty office room. Pushing her forward he let go of her long enough to turn and push the door. An evil smile swept across as the door closed behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7The Rescue

Cole sat nervously in his car, trying to sort through his thoughts. Phoebe had  
asked him not to follow her, but in his mind he knew he couldn't just sit  
there. He balled his hand up punching his steering wheel in frustration. Quietly he opened the door, making quick steps down the alley. He felt a chill in his blood as he turned the corner into the empty parking lot. He heard Phoebe's scream. He didn't care any longer about being quiet. His slow quiet walk turned into a quick and loud sprint. Pushing the doors open he stopped to listen for a moment. He could hear Phoebe pleading with Charlie.

"Please Charlie, just let her go." She tried hard to focus as tears filled her  
now swelling eyes. She tried not to think about pain she was feeling. The  
bleeding continued, but she was more worried about Paige now than herself.  
Charlie stood there between the two of them. She could see Paige's chest  
slowly moving up and down, at least that was a good sign. What worried her was  
the open wound on her forehead. She didn't know what Charlie had hit her with,  
but it made her blood run cold just seeing it.

"I think this is more fun." He walked closer to her, sweeping her legs out  
from underneath her with one of his own. He watched as she fell back, failing  
to catch herself and hitting the floor with a thud.

Phoebe hesitated before standing up. She wobbled a little, placing a hand on  
the near by wall to steady herself. "What do you want from me?" She screamed,   
her voice cracking.

Charlie smiled as he pulled a small back gun from his jacket. " What I have realized is that you seem to care more about what you're sisters think than me. It's not supposed to be that way, I think with them out of the way, you can truly be my girl. We'll start with sweet little Paige. I want you to tell your baby sister good bye." He winked at Phoebe as he pulled the hammer back.

Phoebe gasped as she saw Cole leaping from the doorway. Everything happened so fast. Charlie fell to the ground, fighting to keep control of the gun. Phoebe watched helplessly as Charlie got the best of Cole, knocking him off balance and sending him flying toward the wall. Cole grabbed his jaw looking up at Charlie.

"Big mistake tough guy." Charlie aimed the gun at Cole and pulled the  
trigger.

Phoebe gathered what little bit of strength she had and jumped in front of  
Cole, the bullet piercing her side.

"Phoebe!" Charlie screamed as he ran to her now limp body.

Cole sat in shock. He wasn't sure if what was happening was real. Phoebe lay  
there across his legs, Charlie holding her head in his hands. Cole balled his  
hand into a fist preparing to throw a punch. He was shocked when he saw the  
board rise up behind Charlie, coming down forcefully on the back of his head.  
As Charlie fell sideways from the blast Cole watched a very exhausted Paige  
fall to her knees.

"Is she alright?" Paige asked, trying to pull herself up.

"I don't know." Cole took his cell phone from his jacket, quickly dialing 911.

Prue sat in the passenger seat, an awkward silence filled the car.

"Any ideas where she might be?" Andy turned the corner onto a near by street.

"No, my guess would be somewhere away from everyone else." Her eyes searched nearby businesses and parking lots.

"There are always the abandoned buildings, down by the docks. We'll try there."  
Andy reached over and took Prue's hand into his own. "We'll find her, I  
promise."

Prue felt butterflies in her stomach. She had really convinced herself that  
she was over Andy. They had dated for nearly three years before he left after  
graduation. "How was New York?" She tried to keep her mind from thinking   
about Phoebe, as well as her feelings for Andy.

"It was cold to be truthful. Nothing like our sunny days here."

"What happened to the academy there, I thought you said you'd never come back."

"Well, let's just say that the warm sun wasn't the only thing I missed." He  
smiled at her.

"I see. So the uniform, they make you wear that thing." She couldn't help   
but laugh a little.

"Actually yes, of course my job is no where near as thrilling as sitting behind  
a desk at the museum." His tone sounded sarcastic.

"Well, things change." Prue pulled her hand out of his.

"Prue, I didn't mean to sound rude. I just thought you were going to do  
something with your photography."

"Well, not many people will hire a nineteen-year-old photographer, at least no  
one who wants to pay you. I have responsibilities now, there's more at stake  
hear than what I want."

"Paige." Andy called out.

"Not only Paige, but Phoebe…."

"No Prue look, Paige." Andy speeded up as he turned into the parking lot.  
Paige was holding on to Cole's shoulder trying to help hold herself up. Cole  
held Phoebe in his arms, blood still pouring from her side.

Not waiting for the car to stop Prue opened the door and jumped out. She ran over and grabbed Paige by the arm just as her legs gave out. "What happened?"

"Charlie shot her. He was aiming for me, but she jumped in front of me." Cole knelt down with Phoebe in his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Andy was on the radio calling in for an ambulance. "Where is he?" Andy drew his gun from its holster.

"In there." Cole said between breaths.

"The ambulance is on its way, keep pressure on her wound." With his gun in front Andy started inside. He stopped though once he noticed he wasn't alone. "Prue, stay here."

"No. Andy he shot my sister."

"That's all the more reason why you should be there with them. They need you." He searched her eyes, hoping to find that she agreed.

"I'm going with you. You of all people should know better than to argue with me." With that she pushed passed Andy and started into the warehouse.

"At least let me go first, I do have the gun."

They entered the empty office and found Charlie lying in the floor. Andy quickly reached down and took the gun from his hand. "He's out cold." Andy looked up at Prue who stood there with rage in her eyes.

She lunged forward, ready to pounce on the unconscious man. Andy reached his arms out catching her, pulling her tightly to him. He stood there not knowing what to do as she finally broke down. Prue couldn't stop her tears this time. Andy held her close to him, slowly stroking her hair.

Piper pulled down another side road, searching the parking lots for Charlie's car.

"There it is." Kyle shouted as he pointed to a lot past the old abandoned court house.

Piper stomped the gas pedal, speeding toward Charlie's car and Andy's empty patrol car.

"Phoebe, Paige!" She shouted as she got out of the car and ran to her sisters.

Phoebe opened her eyes, groggily turning her gaze to Piper. "I'm sorry." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8Recovery

Piper sat in a very uncomfortable chair resting her head on Leo's shoulder. She called him when they got to the hospital. Andy stood by Prue who was now on her fifth cup of coffee. Kyle paced nervously almost in step with Cole.

"Would you two sit down already, you're making me dizzy." Piper shot angrily at the two.

"Sorry." Kyle almost whispered the word. He was about to take a seat when the nurse walked in.

"Halliwell?"

Almost in unison Prue and Piper answered.

"I have some news on Paige. She's resting comfortably right now, the doctors think she'll make a full recovery. She does have a pretty severe concussion, but nothing that won't heal."

"What about Phoebe?" Prue waited for the nurse's reply but her heart sank as she watched her expression fade from happiness to sympathy.

"Dr Harris will be with you shortly to update you on your sister's condition."

"Can we see Paige?" Kyle stood there, waiting for her answer.

"Sure, but only two at a time." She motioned for them to follow her as she started down the long hallway. Stopping at the door she turned back to them. "Don't be alarmed when you see her, there is substancial swelling and hooked up to a lot of machines."

Prue and Piper started in the room. Piper stopped though turning back to Kyle. "Why don't you go first?"

"You sure?"

"Yea, you've been here the whole time, I think she would like to know it." Piper stepped aside letting Kyle walk in with Prue.

Prue's heart sank as she saw her baby sister there. Her skin was horribly pale except for the purple and blue bruising above her eye. She fought back tears as she walked closer to the bed. She reached down and gently took Paige's hand into hers. A single tear fell from her eyes and landed on Paige's hand.

"Please don't cry." Paige said weakly, squeezing Prue's hand.

"Hey sweetie." Prue leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache." Paige tried to smile but that only made her head throb worse.

"Kyle came to see you." Prue motioned for Kyle to walk closer.

"What?" Paige reached up trying to brush her hair down. "Prue I look like shit."

"Watch your mouth." Prue smiled a little as she reached her own hand up brushing the blood-matted hair out of Paige's face.

"You look beautiful." Kyle reached down and put his hand on Paige's shoulder.

"He's been here all night." Prue watched as her sister seemed to calm down a little.

Paige smiled as she turned back to look at Prue. "How's Phoebe?"

In the hallway Piper watched through the window as Prue talked to Paige. She was close to tears when a group of nurses rushed pass her.

"Code red, recovery room 3. Code red, recovery room 3." An automated voice played across the loud speaker.

Following her instinct she followed them with Leo and Cole close on her heals. She stopped in her tracks at the horrible sight through the doorway. There in the bed lay Phoebe, doctors and nurses surrounding her monitors beeping loudly and everyone rushing around the bed.

She felt her heart beating in her chest as she watched one doctor take a pair of paddles from the nurse beside him.

"CLEAR!" He shouted, placing the paddles on Phoebe's chest. Her body shook violently as current passed through her.

Tears rolled down Piper's face uncontrollably as she watched the monitors show no response.

"CLEAR!" He shouted again.

Piper watched as the one monitor changed from a flat line to a jagged one. Phoebe's heart was beating. She looked from the monitor, to Phoebe, to the doctor who now had his stair locked on her. He handed the paddles back to the nurse and walked over to the door. "I'm sorry miss, family only."

"I am family, that's my sister." Piper searched the doctor's eyes hoping he understood the desperation in her voice.

"She's your sister?"

Piper nodded.

He turned back closing the door then looked back over to Piper. "I'm sorry about that. I'm Dr. Harris, I've been treating your sister."

"Is she going to be alright?" Piper felt a little less uneasy when she felt Leo place his hand on her shoulder.

"She's just undergone a pretty dangerous surgery. The bullet pierced her lung causing blood to enter her airways. We were able to control the bleeding in the OR, but her heart took on a lot of stress during the operation." He could see how worried Piper was. He felt so bad having to tell her all of this. She looked so young.

"Is she going to be alright?" Piper asked again, trying to keep her voice steady.

"If we can avoid any more set backs like the one you just saw she has a very good chance of a full recovery. Right now our main concern is her heart. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to check back in. I'll let you know when she can have visitors." He turned and opened the door.

Piper peaked around him to catch one more glimpse of her sister before the door closed again, leaving her with an empty feeling in her heart.

Andy stood outside of Paige's room waiting for Prue to come back out. He watched through the window as Prue stroked Paige's hair from her forehead. He couldn't help but notice how young Paige looked. She looked so frail and weak. He was interrupted from his thoughts as his phone rang. "Officer Trudeau." His expression faded as the officer on the other line explained the situation. "I understand, I'll be there in a few minutes." Andy knocked on the door motioning for Prue to come to him.

Prue walked out gently closing the door behind her. She could tell by his face it wasn't good news. "What's wrong?"

Andy let out a helpless sigh as he started to explain. "That was my partner, officer Morris. There's no easy way to say this Prue. Charlie's escaped."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I was. I'm going to the station now, there are officer's on their way down here to keep watch over Phoebe." He leaned down a kissed Prue on the forehead. "Stay with your sisters, don't let anyone leave this hospital alone, ok?"

Prue nodded much like a child nodding in agreement to a punishment. She watched as Andy walked back down the long hallway. She turned and looked at Paige through the window. Kyle still stood there beside her, holding her hand.

"Prue."

Prue turned to see Leo and Piper walking toward her. Cole had stayed behind, still standing outside Phoebe's door. "Hey, did you find Phoebe." It was then she noticed that Piper had been crying. "Is she ok?"

Leo and Piper shared a long look before either of them spoke. Leo saw the desperation on Piper's face and answered for her. "She's got a long road in front of her. She came through the operation, but her heart is still weak."

"Is she going to be alright?" Prue prayed he'd say yes, but his face told her different.

"They don't know yet, they said they would let us know when she can have visitors, for right now, we just have to wait."

Prue nodded that same smile once again and slid her arms around Piper's neck pulling her into a gentle hug. "Why don't you go see Paige? She was asking for you earlier."

Piper nodded and entered the room leaving Prue and Leo outside. Leo looked over to Prue, thinking carefully before he spoke. "Can I tell you something?"

Prue looked over to him. "Sure."

"I know that the whole situation earlier with me and Piper wasn't easy for you. I want you to know though, I love Piper. I love her with all my heart."

"Leo, I don't doubt that you love her. I've seen the way you look at her. But, that is my little sister. Being the oldest gives me the right to say that no one will ever be good enough for her."

Leo's face fell a little.

"But, I can deal with you dating her. Just keep in mind, if you ever hurt her, I'm the one you'll have to deal with."

Leo smiled a little. His smile grew a little bit bigger as Prue returned the smile.

"Phoebe's in bad shape, huh?"

Leo nodded. "She's gonna pull through this Prue, she's a fighter." He put his arm around Prue's shoulder and stood there with her, watching Kyle and Piper in the small room with Paige.

Neither of them noticed the man lingering a little further down the hall. His white over coat covered his blood stained close and his hat hid the knot that still continued to swell on the back of his head. His face showed a horrible expression of hate. It was Charlie. He stood back in the shadows, just waiting for them to walk away, just waiting for his chance to see Phoebe. He started to walk forward but stepped back when he saw the two officers walk up to Prue. An evil grin spread across his face as he came up with a plan. Phoebe was his girl, he had every intention of getting her back. This time, no one would stand in his way.


	9. Chapter 9

1

Chapter 9 Awake

Charlie watched as Cole paced back and forth in front of the doorway to Phoebe's room. He hated him, if it hadn't been for him, he would have Phoebe right now, instead of standing back in the shadows. He had his plan already, once they left, once he had his chance, he would make a break for Phoebe's room. If he couldn't have her, no one could.

Prue sat there in the waiting room alone, thinking about Andy. Piper had gone with Leo to see if they could track down Dr. Harris. Kyle had fallen asleep in a chair in Paige's room. He hadn't left that room yet. Cole sat in a chair in the hallway. They had made him move earlier, just so that he wouldn't be in the way. Prue's thoughts wondered, back to the warehouse. If Andy hadn't stopped her she wouldn't be sitting here right now, worried about wether or not Charlie was close by. She looked up to see Piper talking to Dr. Harris, making their way past Cole in the hallway. Quickly, she stood and made her way to them.

"Basically Ms. Halliwell, your sister's a fighter. She's improved tremendously over the past few hours."

"When can we see her?" Prue asked as she joined by her sister.

"She can have visitors now. I need to warn you though, she is still hooked up to machines. We have one monitoring her heart and another helping her breath. She won't be able to talk to you, but she can hear you." With that he led the way to Phoebe's doorway.

The room was quiet except for the occasional beep coming from the large monitor beside her bed. Prue looked down at her sister, the same girl she had argued with just weeks earlier, the same girl who was always so full of spirit and laughter. That same girl just lay there now in front of her. Her body was motionless except for the rise and fall of her chest. That was in unison with what looked like a filter in a tube. He eyes were both bruised and her nose swollen. She looked oddly peaceful.

Piper reached down and took Phoebe's pale hand into her own. "Hey Pheebs, it's Piper." She watched as Phoebe's eyelids twitched for a minute before opening slightly. "You're in the hospital honey."

Phoebe pulled her hand from Piper's and gestured for a pen. Prue handed her a pen and a note pad that was sitting by the bed. She waited as Phoebe started to write with a shaky hand. With tears in her eyes she turned it around to Prue. The paper simply said Paige?

Prue smiled a little. "She's going to be fine, she's right down the hall."

You could see the relief in her eyes, she placed the pad down and began to write again. Turning the pad around for them both to see this time...I'm sorry. A tear rolled slowly down her pale cheek.

"It's not your fault Phoebe." Prue came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "The police are taking care of everything. I promise you won't ever have to worry about Charlie again."

Piper leaned down and hugged her sister gently. "There's someone waiting to see you." She turned to the door and motioned for Cole.

He smiled as his eyes met with Phoebe's. "Hey."

Phoebe reached her hand out and took his.

"We'll leave you two alone." Prue turned and walked out with Piper. "We should tell Paige."

"Wait." Piper reached up and caught Prue by the arm, stopping her. "You didn't tell her about Charlie."

"She doesn't need to know, at least not right now." Prue's face was stern as she turned to walk again.

"Prue." Piper called out, stopping her once more.

"Yea."

"Are you mad at me?" Piper's voice almost sounded child like.

"What?" Prue asked.

"I didn't mean what I said, about you not being mom. I know I screwed up with Leo..."

Prue cut her off. "I'm not mad at you Piper. I'm happy you've found someone. It's my job to be overprotective. It's my job to keep you guys safe." Prue felt like breaking down, but she knew she couldn't. She had to stay strong. She stood there feeling like she had let everyone down.

"It's ok to admit you're scared Prue." Piper reached up and placed her hand on her big sister's shoulder. "I'm scared too. You may be the oldest, but that doesn't mean you're not human."

Prue turned away before Piper could see the tears in her eyes. "We need to tell Paige about Phoebe."

Piper followed behind her, not wanting to push the subject. They both couldn't help but smile as the walked in. Kyle was sitting in the chair with his head leaned back resting against the wall. With his mouth wide open an occasional snore would escape.

"At least I have something on him now." Paige smiled at her sisters as they walked closer to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Prue asked as she sat on one side of the bed while Piper plopped down on the other."

"Pretty good, hungry, but good."

"We have some good news." Piper looked over at Prue who nodded, giving her the ok to tell Paige. "Phoebe's awake."

"Really?" Paige couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

"Yea, we just left from her room." Prue looked out the window and saw Leo motioning for her.

"I'll be right back." She walked out side looking at a very worried Leo. "What's wrong?"

"Andy called, he's on his way back here." He pulled Prue away from Paige's door just in case they could hear him. "They have officer's searching the building now. Charlie's car was spotted about a block from here."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I were. Andy wants us all to stay together. I talked to the nurse about having Paige moved in with Phoebe. She's suppose to talk to Dr Harris and then let us know. There are officers posted by every elevator on this floor."

"He can't possibly be stupid enough to come here." Prue threw her hands up and started to pace.

"What's going on?" Piper asked as she walked out.

"Explain it to her." Prue motioned for Leo as she started to walk down the hallway. Just as she saw Cole coming from Phoebe's door a fire alarm began to ring. Doctors, nurses and security guards started pushing them down the hallway away further and further from Phoebe's door.

"You'll have to evacuate miss."

"My sister's in there." Prue tried to fight her way through but was helpless against the weight of people coming her way.

"You're sister will be fine. The staff knows what to do." The guard continued to push Prue and Cole down the hallway.

Prue couldn't help but think that something wasn't right. She watched as a group of nurses went into Phoebe's room. A guy walked in behind them. Prue didn't think it was Dr Harris because of his build. She watched trying to catch a glimpse of him. Charlie looked up with a crooked smile. He winked at Prue as she continued to get pushed further and further down the hall.

"No!" Prue screamed and started to fight harder.

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"Charlie!" Prue pointed down the hall.

Cole looked up, he didn't see him. He didn't have to see him. Just the tone of Prue's voice made him believe her. He started fighting with her until the guards started to loosen their hold.

Prue caught a glimpse of a familiar face going through the crowd. "Andy!" She screamed.

He turned to her. Between the chaos of people and alarms going off her couldn't understand what she was saying. He watched closer.

"Charlie!" Prue screamed and pointed down the hall to Phoebe's room.

Andy turned to look and saw nurses coming from the room. They almost looked afraid. He watched as what looked like a doctor came from the room pushing Phoebe in wheel chair.

Charlie looked up and directly at Andy. Quickly he turned and started pushing Phoebe down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Andy gave chase pushing past nurses and patients. He watched as Kyle looked up confused from behind the wheelchair Paige was now in. "Get her out of here." He ordered as he continued to run. He came to an opening at the end of the hallway just in time to see the back of Charlie's coat turning the corner. "Stop!" He screamed as he began to run again, taking his gun out and pointing it down the corridor. He turned the corner to see Charlie standing there, trapped. There was no way out of this hallway. "Just let her go." He held his gun steady, aimed at Charlie.

"You don't understand." Charlie began. "Phoebe's my girl."

Andy could see how pale Phoebe was. The tube was gone from her mouth as she weakly tried to call for help. "Last time Charlie, let her go." He walked closer now able to see the gun that Charlie held in his hand.

Charlie lifted the gun up, now aiming it at Andy. "You can't stop me."

Prue turned the corner with Cole on her heals just in time to hear the shots fire. She watched in horror as Andy fell to the ground. Down at the other end of the hallway Charlie stumbled backwards until his back finally came against the wall. He left a blood trail there as his body slid down the wall, coming to rest in a sitting position.

Prue slid down on her knees, lifting Andy up into her lap. "Andy."

He looked up at her, smiling through the pain. "Aren't you glad they make us wear these?" He unbuttoned his shirt revealing the bullet proof vest.

Prue let out a sigh of relief as she wrapped her arms around him.


	10. Chapter 10

I know this was short, but I think it ends it pretty well. This is the final chapter for Charming Teens, but I did leave it open to a sequel. Tell me what ya think guys, should I write a second part for it?

Epilogue

One month later.

Prue watched anxiously as the nurse finished gathering flowers onto a rolling cart. Phoebe was excited as well. She was getting to go home today, finally. She felt even better knowing that she never had to worry about Charlie again. He was gone, this time for good.

"I'm going to get your discharge papers. After that, you're free to go." The nurse smiled as she turned and walked out.

"You ready for this?" Prue asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I am.." Phoebe smiled, not even trying to hide the fact that she was, in deed, ready to go home.

Within minutes they were on their way home. Prue watched as Phoebe began to smile when they turned down Prescott Street. There on the steps sat Paige and Piper. Seeing Prue's car made them both jump to their feet and quickly make their way toward Prue's car.

"Welcome home." Piper threw her arms around Phoebe's neck, almost making her loose balance.

"Thanks."

"Me next." Paige followed in, grabbing Phoebe and pulling her into a tight hug.

Paige's wounds had completely healed, she still had nightmares though. Some that woke her in the middle of the night. Twice this week she found herself climbing into Prue's bed, just wanting to feel safe.

"Alright already, let's go inside." Phoebe playfully broke from the hug and started into the manor. As the door opened the smell of a freshly cooked meal made her mouth water. She tried not to giggle as she heard her own stomach growl.

"As you can tell, Piper's been in the kitchen." Prue sat the last of Phoebe's things in the hallway.

"Fine with me, when do we eat?"

"Now sounds good to me." Piper lead the way to the dining room. At the table sat Andy, Leo and Kyle.

Phoebe couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken. She had hoped that Cole would be there. "Hi guys." She smiled as she made her way to the table.

Piper started passing plates around the table. The family was just about to start when the door bell rang.

"I got it." Prue stood up and made her way to the door. "It's about time." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Cole entered the dining room stopping to kiss Phoebe on the forehead as he handed her a dozen red roses. "Sorry I'm late."

"Late or not, let's eat." Andy smiled as he slid down to make room for one more. Soon the room was filled with laughter and conversation as the family began to eat. Prue looked around and couldn't help but feel good about everything. All of her sister's were safe, she and Andy had started dating, everything had fallen into place.

Their conversation stopped as the door bell rang again. This time it was Piper who volunteered to answer the door. Her jaw dropped as she saw the man standing there on the outside. She hadn't seen him in so long, but she knew instantly who he was.

"Who is it?" Prue called out as she rounded the door, stopping in her tracks when she saw the man there.

With almost a silent tone Piper let one word escape her. "Dad?"


	11. Chapter 11

Just in case some of you who liked Charming Teens didn't know, there is a sequel. I Know it's a little late to post this, but I kind of forgot to do it before. Sorry. Hope you enjoy, the sequel is Not So Charming Teens.


End file.
